


An unfortold twist

by NikNikzz25



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Crack, Dark Harry, Dark Harry Potter, Death Eater Harry Potter, Enemies to Friends, Gen, Hogwarts Sixth Year, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Knights of Walpurgis, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Reckless Harry Potter, Slytherin Harry Potter, Time Travel, Time Travelling Harry Potter, Tom Riddle is His Own Warning, Tropes, Young Death Eaters, idk if there will be relationships, no beta we die like men, probably though
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:15:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29537388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikNikzz25/pseuds/NikNikzz25
Summary: When Harry is told about his horcrux status he finds himself siding with the person he was prophesied  to destroy.OrAfter Harry receives the dark mark, an accident occurs which sends him back in time to 1943. Hey, maybe the dark lord can do better this time?
Relationships: Harry Potter & Tom Riddle | Voldemort
Comments: 21
Kudos: 41





	1. A change of plan

**Author's Note:**

> 1,000 words  
> I’ll be updating tags/ warning as I go along and I’ll be sure to put a note if anything changes at the beginning of said chapter 
> 
> This was really impulsive and I have no idea how it’s going to turn out. I’m going to try and figure out a plan, but if not it’ll end up just going wherever my brain takes it. Wish me luck fellas.

  
“Potter, with me”

Sighing, Harry decided it best not to protest and followed. With a quick ‘later’ mouthed at his friends, he went off into the unknown, following the professor who hated his guts. It’s been one week. One week and he’s already in trouble. Who knows why, how or when. Besides, ‘trouble’ to the greasy git is a bit different to the rest of the teachers. It’s likely Malfoy had said something to annoy him or put something in his last potion or-

“Potter stop thinking.”

Apparently he’d been staring at him open mouthed because he was once again cut off with:

“You’re not in trouble this time no, come in and I’ll explain.”

Reluctantly, he obeyed. The bastard is a mind reader apparently, not too god to think of him a long those lines eIther, ah,Yeah...Taking note of his surroundings, he was reminded of the fiasco from the previous year. Why in merlins name is he back here, what could he possibly want? The pensieve was out too, does that have any significance? He really hoped not, it always ended in a disaster. Apparently he’d been staring/thinking once more because he’d completely lost track of what he was doing. Making haste to sit down, he noted the strained expression donning the professors face. Seeing his normally stoic teacher display even the slightest emotion was offputting, it brought about a sense of foreboding in Harry that he wasn’t sure what to do with.

“Potter, at the end of last term, I had been gifted with information ,of a clandestine nature, by the headmaster-“

“Sir, is this about Voldemort, I haven’t had any dreams? Why isn’t he telling me himself?-“

“Dont interupt me when I’m speaking, this is important”

And Snape really sounded like he meant it. This really wasn’t sounding too good. The headmaster was already in his bad books. If he was keeping secrets again that involve him, he was adding more to the pages. What is it now, a Prophecy, relatives and now will it be another secret pertaining to himself?

“The headmaster didn’t deem fit to tell you this information Harry, even asking me to keep it secret, but I do not believe that it is his secret to keep and I am therefore going to inform you via pensieve”

Hold on, rewind, the greasy git had called him ‘harry’. That is a serious step up from ‘arrogant brat’. Yes, definitely something to worry about, but more so that dumbledore was definitely keeping secrets and Snape had gone against his word. From what he understood, Snape was a spy on the orders side, however true/false that may be. If he wasn’t completely on dumbledore side, why was he telling Harry and not Voldemort? This situation doesn’t sound particularly pretty, is it meant to be a false sense of security? Using his first name and promising him secrets?

Perhaps, perhaps not? Despite it all they were in a school and he doubted that a death eater would try anything and leave witnesses -Ron + hermione- to the taking. So against all odds, he dived in, quite literally, head first.

He was assaulted with the image of dumbledore s office. They were discussing...him? Yes they were discussing him. Horcrux? What was a horcrux and why did he have to die because of it? Why in merlins name did dumbledore get to decide this? Harry could feel his magic rising to the surface, when he was yanked back out and found himself on the floor, with a potions master staring down at him.

“Po-Harry! Harry call down! Focus your magic!”

“Calm down? CALM DOWN? what was it? RAISING ME LIKE A PIG FOR SLAUGHTER? Very apt description there professor! What else has he done? He put me with my relatives, yes? Did he know? DID HE KNOW?”

Who was he kidding, of course he knew. He knew and he did it on purpose all so he could be his moldeable little light soldier. Well no more, Harry was not going to die because a manipulative old coot decided so, horcrux be damned. He had to get out of here.

“Leave me be professor”

With that, he turned his back in he protesting potions master and Harry was headed to the room of requirement. ‘I need to be alone, somewhere no one can find me.’  
Repeating and pacing thrice in front of the wall, the familiar door appeared. Behind was something brand new. There were columns of books, brooms, jewellery, junk, the like. It was seemingly endless.

An idea came forth, it might work. Harry needed to understand. If he couldn’t trust adults to tell him, it was worth the try to find the next best thing.”ACCIO BOOKS ON HORCRUXES”

No, maybe not. How about...

“Room. You did it last year when I asked for something, so could you please give me any books with information about horcruxes?”

Yes! He’d done it! In front of him lay a selection or books stacked neatly in a pile. At the top, a dark looking cover, leather bound and titled ‘magic moste evile.’

Knowing Voldemort, that was very promising, but also knowing Voldemort, very terrifying. Grasping all of his gryffindor courage, he grasped the offending title.Immedately, Harry was faced with a familiar pulling sensation at the back of his navel.

A port key, of course! Because it wasn’t like Harry’s day needed to get any better. It also didn’t help that he was now sprawled out on an unknown floor, probably looking like a right idiot.

Red. There were red eyes staring down at him. What-

“Y-you!”

“Ah yes, me. I’ll be honest Mr potter, I wasn’t expecting to see you so soon.”


	2. A change in sides

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After being portkeyed into the snake den, Harry finds himself staring into the depths of burning crimson. Harry discovers what his horcrux status entails and makes some fairly rash decisions. Next thing he knows, he’s on the floor of the slytherin 6th year dormitories, surrounded by students with their wands drawn. One particular voice sounds familliar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 4,200 words
> 
> Would you look at that, I waffled on quite a bit there,huh?
> 
> Here we are folks, you’ve returned. Why on Earth did you do that? Nah just messing, but seriously, I’m confused :,) right so I can’t think of anything that requires warning, if you folks think of anything, be sure to let me know. But beware, it is 1 o’clock in the morning and I’m posting this with a not so awake brain. On that note, have fun reading my trash story:)

chapter 2:  
A change in sides 

Voldemort’s POV:

“So Mr. Potter, as delightful as it is to see you on the floor before me, it would be equally so if you could take a seat so we may have a much needed conversation”

Crimson eyes watched green as they darted around his study. After striking a swift wandless-wordless ‘expelliamus’, whilst his back was turned, he watched the potter boys frantic search until he came up with nothing. Thus he commits the first mistake he would have eventually crucioed out of his death eaters.

“Now, Mr.Potter. Before I take immense pleasure in killing you, you are going to tell me exactly how you passed your way through my impenetrable wards, alone, with nothing but your school uniform, wand and a suspicious book. Please enlighten me.”

“Wha- I- I don’t know” watching the boy stutter was interesting, perhaps he should keep indulging him to watch him flounder. He cannot rush this event, after all it has been a long time coming. However, the implications are far more important than prolonging the inevitable. If the potter boy had gotten through, who’s to say he hadn’t missed something? As inconceivable as it sounded, there may have been a mistake and the blasted order may already be on their way for an attack.

“Now now, Harry, why would the precious order send their precious saviour all alone. Surely, Dumbledore cares more than-“

“Don’t you dare mention that old coots name to me!”

Oh, an interesting turn of events. Quite unpredictable on his part. Could it be that the ‘precious saviour’ had finally seen the light, or dark in this case? Could he have perhaps...come willingly? 

“My my, Harry. What has the beloved headmaster done to deserve such animosity?”

He may as well continue, the boy either has impeccable acting skills or there is truth to this immense anger. A quick peek behind poorly constructed occlumency barriers tells him that he is correct on the latter front. 

“H-he lied. He’s lied to me so many times. He wants me to die and he wants you to kill me. Merlin, he’s the entire reason w-why… No! Why am I telling you this?No it doesn’t matter if I’m going to die anyway. Everything- everything is so godamn messed up”

Seeing the boy break down in such a way certainly put things into perspective. He’d never really thought about what it might mean for this boy, to live with the most fearsome dark lord’s wrath. And Dumbledore, the boy has finally discovered his manipulative side. Did he truly mean what he said? Or was this petty teenage exaggeration in the heat of the moment ?

“Come Harry, why would the so-called ‘light lord’ want his light saviour dead? You do see that it makes little sense, yes?”

He watched the face before him contort in anger, disbelief and another whole multitude of emotions, until it finally displayed a visage of contemplation. He seemed to think for what seemed like a few minutes,  
In reality it was likely less.

“D-do you know what a horcrux is?”

He stood up, quick as a flash, wand drawn, unforgivables at the tip of his toungue-

“Wait! Wait, it’s the reason I- I have to die! What does it mean, apparently- apparently you put it there, please please explain before you kill me at least!”

No, it can’t be. He watched the tearful boy, as he stumbled on his words. Annunciating them with a jumble of fear, confusion and pleading. But the word horcrux. It rang true through his ears. It would explain so much .Could the, aptly put, coot know? if he did, the boy-who-lived just outed him to the creator. The boy really doesn’t know does he? Perhaps…

“Boy, look into my eyes”

The familiar and telling flinch at the first word was worrying, but for now he had other things to focus on. 

“Legilimens”  
Harry POV :

As soon as green met red, an all too familiar pain errupted deep in the base of his skull. He found that if he didn’t fight it, it became gentler. Going against all of his instincts, he sat back and let the intrusion continue and watched as his first memories came to the surface.

The only glimpse he got of the small cupboard under the stairs was gone as soon as it came. It continued like that, there would be a glimpse of his uncle or primary school, maybe a conversation with a garden snake, but it would be gone in a blink of an eye.

As we got to later in life, the intrusion slowed down ever so slightly. Tending to linger on either his friends, Dumbledore or Voldemort himself, particularly focusing in on first year and then the diary in seccond. Then there were the dreams. Here he had time to panic. Those things had been haunting him all year and he’s about to relive them. Surely Voldemort knew about them? He’s the one that controlled the link! Right? He didn’t have to relive these, please don’t make him.and then they were gone.

When they were almost finished, the intruder brought the intrudee back to present day, displaying the distinct image of Snape and dumbledore. Voldemort was observing the entire pensieve memory. It was too late for regrets, besides there’s no way that he’s able to defend against the bloody dark lord. 

He waited patiently as the memory replays. It repeats a few times until he seems happy -well happy as in, not going to torture him right this moment-happy- and finally retreats from his abused mind.

And once again he is splattered on the floor in front of a seething dark lord. 

“This… changes things”

Damn right it does, now I have two out of three sides wanting to kill me add the ministry again and they could have a party!

“Harry, come sit with me, we have much to discuss”

Harry obliges warily, unsure if it’s a trick, sort of like the tests the Dursley’s would do when he was younger. They’d give him food and then pretend he was allowed to eat it until last moment when they’d punish him for ‘not knowing his place’ and ‘freaks don’t get good food’, you know, the average daily life. He weighed up his chances of escape, taking another glance at the doors, windows and wand. Ah, yes, his wand is definitely still in Voldemort’s possession. No go. 

“Harry, I am not going to kill you. Instead, I believe you to be quite precious to me”

He then stood with a dumbfounded expression upon his face, staring in disbelief. That was a change in demeanour worthy of giving him whiplash; not a change to take entirely at face value however. 

“Harry, sit, please” a pause “ Now, before I explain what a horcrux is, what you are, I’d like you to explain to me all you know about my cause and if I am correct in my assumptions, it will be a small amount”

“You’re-you’re against all muggleborns and muggles… and… you’re basically trying to take over the ministry to rule the wizarding world?” 

The questioning tone wasn’t intentional, but that’s how it came out. He tried to rack his brains for more information, but he really can’t find any. He’d been fighting this war since he was 1 years old, technically, and that is really all he knows. Yet, that information still seems a little off. sure, it sounds very Voldemort-ish, but there has to be more to it? 

“Now pray tell, where did you get those insights from”

“Hagrid?...Ron…?”

“Interesting. Now, who does Hagrid work for?”

Here, Harry scowled, he’d realised where this is going. 

“Dumbledore.”

“And Ron, a weasley, yes?”

However, he was struggling slightly to see the direction of this accusation. With a clipped “yes” Voldemort proceeds.

“A light family. A light family, possibly in dumbledore's order of the Phoenix? a gryffindor family who have been firmly on Dumbledore's side for the last twenty years? Harry, I am going to cast a spell on you, it will reveal whether you have any other spells, potions etc in effect on your person. It will not cause you harm, is that amenable?” 

At the shock of somebody asking before doing and the abrupt change of subject, Harry found himself nodding before he could stop himself. There was a flash of pale blue light, followed by a list of  
words seemingly burnt into the air. It read:

Loyalty compulsion(s) (albus p.w.b dumbledore-1981):  
Albus P.w.b dumbledore  
-1991-  
Weasley family  
Gryffindor house  
Light magic and all associates 

Resent compulsion(s) (albus p.w.b dumbledore-1981):  
Lord Voldemort/Tom mariolo riddle  
-1991-  
Severus Tobias snape  
Malfoy family  
Dark magic and all associates  
slytherin house 

Potion(s):  
,  
Love potion (S):  
-1995-  
Molly Weasley- keyed to ginevra Weasley  
Traces of weak, medium and strong potion(s)

Suppressant(s)  
50% block on magical core  
(25% broken by RoR -1996-) 

Staring at the air in confusion, he followed with a questioning look in Voldemort’s direction. Immediately, however, he was hit with a second burst of light, this time orange in colour. Unlike the previous spell, this one hurt like a bitch. The pain was only slightly more bearable than the dark lords favourite unforgivable; the sound that rang in his ears was worse than the screeching of aunt petunia, when he’d failed to awaken by the crack of dawn. It felt like someone had taken a hose and stuffed it down his throat in an attempt to wash all of the contents out of his body.

When it was finally over, he collapsed to his knees, huffing and puffing against the exhaustion. 

“What was that?” He croaked weakly at the blurry figure staring down at him.

“That Mr.potter was myself cleansing your person of all those compulsions and potions that have been poisoning your system since Halloween 15 years ago. It will be quite a shock I’m sure.”

Right. Compulsions. “Could I have a pepper up, please, if-if it’s safe?”  
“Of course, here. Tell me, what is RoR?”

“I supposed it… it copione the room of requirement?, that’s what brought me here. It’s like it created a portkey on the magic oste evile book, when I was looking for horcrux info”

“Ah yes, I believe you may be correct, hogwarts works in strange ways. I do believe it wanted you here Harry. 

“Now, we must discuss my actual goals. Originally, it started off small. I wanted all children, yes including muggle borns, to be brought into the wizarding world before the age of 11. I, as well as you, were both victims of a poor system. It will remain poor until something is done. Then, my aims progressed; I wished for equality among magics. You will find that dark does not equate to bad and light does not mean good, perhaps you understand that better now?” Harry nods.

“ Now for the slight stem in truth of your previous accusations. Magic needs a balance to keep her Earth healthy. Without this equilibrium, the planet will slowly start to wilt much like a flower in need of a balance between co2, sunlight, water etc. Do you follow?”

Another nod.

“So, because there is too much light magic, the dark is suffering? And because dark magic is illegal, it can’t heal?”

In a way, that makes sense. He can’t see it not making sense, now that he thinks about it. There has to be balance, simple, easy. Why is that not recognised and taught?

“Precisely. Muggleborns are entering with little knowledge about the wizarding world. Some even come with religions that are against our standard practices. Did you know that Christmas and Halloween only came to hogwarts when dumbledore became headmaster? Because the original traditions such as Samhain, Yule, Beltane etc are being lost, the magics that feed into the earth are dwindling. 

“Now, ever since grindelwalds defeat, dark magic has been shrouded in hatred and fear. Are you familliar with the term ‘history is written by the victors’?”

“Dumbledore” 

Of course, of fucking course. It always bottles down to him. He defeated the previous dark lord and therefore he turned it to his gain, like any good little manipulator. He claims that dark is bad, therefore the public appease their ‘saviour’ by agreeing. 

“ Of course there is a large difference between myself and grindelwald that people fail to see. In a nutshell, He wished to out the wizarding world to the muggles and rule over them as superiors due to the fear of their advancing technology. I see the multitude of flaws in that plan.

“Muggles outnumber us one million to one and as someone who has lived through World War Two, I can safely say that they could wipe us out within days. You recall learning of the witch trials yes? This time it would be 10x brutaler with their weapons of mass destruction

“I wish to separate the both of us so we do not have to deal with those risks. Therein, we find ourselves back to my first goal. Do you understand my goals and do you have questions?”

For a moment he thinks, he honestly can only find a few flaws.He actually agrees with the man who has wanted to murder him before the past 15 yrs of his life. Speaking of…

“Then why all the killing, the torturing?”

It doesn’t make sense, how could that possibly win the public favour? That’s what they needed, wasn’t it? If they want the public to carry on the traditions, killing them off was entirely impractical. 

“Herein lies the discussion about horcruxes. Now Harry, you must understand that what happened to you was entirely accidental, I have reason to believe the prophecy was put to motion by going after you. There’s is another theory I have which pertains to the actual interview location, but that is a discussion for another time. You recall the line ‘neither can live while the other survives’ and ‘he shall have a power the dark lord knows not’? I believe they both pertain to the circumstance that brought you here.

“A horcrux, is a shard of somebody’s soul, placed in side of an object, or in this case you. This piece of souls acts as an anchor to the mortal realm. In essence, the person whose soul is split, will not die.

“As you can imagine, splitting my soul has implications. One such, would be my sanity.”

Harry stared open mouthed for what seemed like the 20th time in the last hour. He had a piece of Voldemort’s soul inside him. He had the souls of his parents murder inside of him. He found his breathing starting to quicken, there was anger and magic boiling at the surface, his heart rate had begun to speed up. No, no, no, no. This can’t be happening. This was why he had to die? Because he housed a mad man's soul? But wait, why did he sound slightly more sane today? Surely if he was insane as he claims he would have killed him on sight? Nothing makes sense! Everything he’s known and been taught had just crumbled to ashes. He opted to attempt to calm down, nothing would come from irrationality and getting angry, apart from an even angrier dark lord. The odds weren’t in his favour.

“Why do you sound sane?”

Was all he could manage, because he really did. He took his time to explain things to him like nobody ever had done in his entire life. That really had to say something. He was also sure that Dumbledore was a little or slightly insane.

“Harry, this is sensitive information and from what I can tell, you are not the most competent of occulmens. If I were to tell you anymore, I’d need proof that you wouldn’t tell anyone, this is not information I give lightly.”

“I don’t think I’d have anyone to tell, certainly not dumbledore, not my so called friends, screw the corrupt ministry. My family hates me. The only people who’ve actually helped me in a positive way would be Snape and you, ironically the people I hated most yesterday, heck, hated about two hours ago.”

“Be that as it may, I have never spoken of these details to anyone. The consequences of relaying such information pertaining to my private life would be dire to all involved. Ah yes, that would do it. I request either need a vow of allegiance or an unbreakable vow, you may do the research yourself and return or you may trust me to tell you the outcomes, either way, to gather the informationyou seek, one will be happening .”

both sounded… ominous. But it turns out that he had nothing to lose either way, in fact,it sounded as though he’d entered a premature existential crisis at the age of 16. He doubted Voldemort would let him go free even if he didn’t agree, something binding would happen. Either he went back to dumbledore with the dark lord as an enemy or he went back as a follower, from what he gathered. 

“What do both do?” He settled on.

“The unbreakable vow would lay out requirements of the agreement, in this case you would not be able to tell anyone of our meeting. If you were to relay any information we’d covered, you will die. Fairly simple.”

Yes, simple indeed. You talk you die, of course it would be something along those lines, it wouldn’t be anything else.

“The former however, is less dire, yet more,  
Ah, long term. You pledge your loyalty to myself and the dark and I am able to put restrictions on you that prevent you from relaying details of our discussion to anyone but myself and those I choose. Instead of facing death, your mouth will stop working, your hand will stop writing etc.The magic reads your intentions and if it doesn’t like it, it will relay those intentionsto me and I will deal with it as I see fit.that does not include dying. It does, however, come with the condition of the dark mark. ”

Okay, option two sounds slightly more scary. Now, lack of freedom or death? Lack of Freedom or death? Gryffindor courage says no and to take the second option, but slytherin self preservation argues that one slip up on the latter will be his downfall. He was always meant to be a slytherin he supposed and anyway, if he really is saner and advocating for good causes, he’d rather pledge loyalty to him rather than the old coot, there could be wose things. And again, he really has nothing to lose, no friends, family, besides he was his horcrux, that kind of care would be unconditional, he would make sure no harm came to him, right? Screw it.

“I’ll take the allegiance vow.” 

“Kneel and speak when necessary” 

Wow, straight forward, he was really doing this. He was going to swear allegiance to his parents murder, a deal with the devil. He could think over his decision and berate himself for his recklessness later, for now was no time for regrets. it was time to get this over with. He knelt. Funny, he could hear something shouting at him to stop in the back of his mind; it sounded a lot like Hermione. 

With a smirk, Voldemort, the dark lord began:

“Do you Harry James Potter, pledge this allegiance vow, of your own volition, heart, soul and mind?”

The parseltongue shocked him, but he nevertheless replied:

“I do”

“Do you pledge to be in my service in any and all ways that entails to suit circumstances?”

“I do”

“Do you pledge to never do any harm to my person or goals intentionally whether it be directly or indirectly”

“I do”

“Do you Harry James Potter swear your loyalty to Tom Mavolo Riddle, also known as Lord Voldemort, until said person releases you?”

“I do”

“It is done.”

And breath. He’d done it, whether that was the best thing to do or worst mistake he’d make in his life. No going back now.

“ we will finish the marking ceremony once we have gone over what we promised to discuss.If we went straight into it, you wouldn’t be in a fit state to continue I’m afraid” he finished with yet another smirk. If he didn’t have a snake face right now, it would surely be more intimidating, but right now it was just dark and creepy and quite frankly, it disgusted him. Rather than voicing these thoughts, Harry just warily nodded.

“ seven horcruxes. The first half went to my diary, leaving me with 50% of my soul. My family ring followed, this one contained 25%, the cup, locket, diadem and so on. Finishing with you and my familliar nagini. In theory, I should have something along the lines of 0.3% of a soul. But if that were the case, I wouldn’t be sat here conversing with you, I’d instead be completely insane, yes?” 

Another nod

“Dear me Harry, you’ve taken your vow, I do prefer my followers to use their words”

Bastard.

“Yes, v-Voldemort…?”

Yes, because he totally wants to go by that name to his followers. He was being stupid he’s going to ask me to all him something like-

“Tch, it’s My lord or master now isn’t Harry? You did pledge on your own volition, we aren’t having second thoughts?”

Yes, something like that, definitely something like that. Nothing to lose remember?

“No, my lord” he said with a frown, eventhough he knew it was all wrong, something felt right as if that’s as what he had been saying forever and he couldn’t remember any different.

“Better. Now, for reason I’m not insane. I had a diary I once entrusted to abraxas malfoy, it seems his son has been careless, I shall deal with this once you are back at school, not to worry. I suppose I should thank you for my sanity, for if you hadn’t destroyed my diary, my soul shard would not have returned to me. In addition, I have reason to believe that the ring on Dumbledore’s, ah, death-stricken arm, is likely to have also been destroyed, leaving myself with 75%. Much better than 0.3 I think you’ll find.”

And thank goodness for that. Had it not been for, hah dumbledore and Harry Potter, the light lord and the saviour, the dark lord would be insane. There was definitely some irony in there somewhere. It’s not too difficult to find. 

“If there are no questions, come, it’s time to mark you.”

There was that godforsaken smirk again, it was like he relished in his pain, the sadist. Then again, a guy with 25% of his soul missing, its not to hard to figure out what happened. why doesn't he just use a glamour or something to hide his snakey-ness, Harry was sure he would look a lot better if his dead diary was anything to go on.

“Come back here and kneel once more”

Why would he stop smirking! And why in merlins name was Harry so comfortable with this? Shouldn’t he be terrified or filled with dread or something? This was the bloody dark mark!

“It is the vow Harry, it will affect you in some ways. One of the ways we should be wary of can be fixed by asking you to address me the same way as would before this conversation, when surrounded by your peers and light adults after you have returned to school”

“Yes master”

Harry snapped his hand to his mouth. What, WHAT. Why did that come out of his mouth? He did not mean to say that! 

“It’s the vow Harry”

And how did he know what he was thinking, he wasn’t looking in his eyes!

“This time, the vow intensified your abilities as my horcrux. So again, the vow.”

Okay, okay, breathe. He needed to breathe. This was what he signed up for, besides it’s all good, the dark lord wouldn’t hurt him unless he’d done something wrong and if he’d done something wrong, he said the mark would tell him, so all he had to do was ask and not do it again. WAIT, why was he already just accepting punishments what, Harry’s head hurt.

“Harry”

“Yes, master?” There it is again.

“Stop thinking and kneel.”

“Yes, master”

Harry frowned inwardly, but complied. It was then that his left arm was ripped from his long sleeve shirt and the pain began. The dark lord's wand felt as though it were a hot iron burning through his skin; it took every ounce of his strength not to scream and fall further to the floor. Lesser men would have ripped their throat, but an unhealthily high pain tolerance can do wonders apparently.

He stared at the wand and the black ink like substance snaking from beneath it, until he spotted something that didn’t seem quite right. There was a bright light made up from near a thousand colours, the pain started to lessen and the burning turned to falling. As the light engulfed him, he felt the falling sensation switch to that of a pulling sensation not unlike the one that brought him to the dark lord's study, was he being portkeyed again? Maybe because as soon as he thought it, he was faced with a sense of deja vu and his body slammed down onto a hard wooden floor. Struggling to open his eyes, the first thing he noticed was about half a dozen wands, their owners of which, in slytherin robes all staring down at him. One particularly calm, yet threatening voice intoned: 

“Who are you and how did you get into our dorm?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @Belligerent_Bookworm yoo you were my first ever kudos :)) what a legend 
> 
> And @kingpinlove you are my first book mark
> 
> these are the milestones we’re hitting and who knows, maybe they’ll go down in history, tho if I wouldn’t count on it ;)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry loses it, faints and wakes up in the room of requirement , with yet another -but the same- dark lord staring down at him and ah, it happens again too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2,900 words
> 
> Here we are, chapter three :) I like to think my writing is coming a little more naturally now a pace has been set. Are the chapters a decent length? Not too long or short? I’m not sure how big this fic will be, yet, but I hound have a basic outline by next chapter. Like always, if you see something that warrants a warning, make sure to tell me :)

Chapt 3:

A change in times 

Harry POV: 

“I said, who are you and how did you get into our dorm” this time a little more threatening. Harry knew that voice, though slightly lower, he’d recognise that upper class accent anywhere . What the bloody hell had he got himself into, this much in one day has got to be a record. Harry took note of the weird feeling that still lingered in the depths of stomach and the building pains in his head and arm. 

Tom Marvolo Riddle, as though he were fresh out of the diary, stood before him. He had the exact same robes, the exact same prefect badge, hell his hair is exactly the same. And from the trauma that was his second year, his memory was quite accurate. come to think of it, why did no body call a fucking child psychologist for the two children who almost d i e d, one of which was poisoned and the other, ha! The other was the home of a teenage dark lord -murderer- who had been trying to kill her school mates for the entire year, whilstsucking her soul as a side project. Another page to add to the book entitled ‘dumbledore: the senile and the insane.’ 

“My lord, he looks awfully pale, do you think he’s hurt?ill?” 

“That or he’s triggered a nasty ward, what do you think my lord, how on Earth did a gryffindor manage to get into our room?”

Harry squinted in a futile attempt to gather an insight on his surroundings. He'd lost hold of his glasses, whether they’d taken them, they were lost in apparent time travel or were somewhere shattered on the ground, his head already felt a little fuzzy without the sight issues. 

He laughed to himself “ why does something like this always happen, I feel like Neville, maybe I signed up to something in that conversation with Stan. Ha, Tom Riddle, hi, how’s everything going?I can’t see very well. Did you take my glasses? I think I can see a blur of bleach blonde, a malfoy maybe? Hahah you could be dracos grandfather, haha that sounds about right, Ron!! I’ve found ferret senior!!. Shit. Shitshitshitshit, I didn’t say that. Hermione I’m so sorry, I think I’m breaking your rules!”he squinted further “ oh my god, oh my fucking god, you look like Sirius, he must really hate me if he sent me here on purpose, what did I do to deserve this? Dammit Hermione is gonna kill me, then wake me up and kill me again, unlessyouwantagofirstTom, you usually do.”

Well, that wasn’t the smartest move, yep he’s coming closer definitely not the smartest move. is he- is Tom turning red? Oh no, not good not good, Harry’s head was hurting, he was losing control of his faculties, and his emotions suddenly plummeted, but it’s funny cus he was really happy a second ago. A moment ago like he was flying and jumping and reaching high into the sky, but now it felt like he was in one of his nightmares. Maybe it was Tom making my head hurt, that wouldn’t be the first time. Oh no, it wasn’t just his head hurting, his arm had reallyreallyreallyreally started to hurt.

“Tommm! Can you stop hurting me please? It was better before you were angry. I’m sorry uncleVernon ! I didn’t break the dishes I promise!” Harry laughed and coughed, but then scrambled back until he hit his head against the foot of the bed and screamed.

He was struggling clutching between his scar and his arm, it was as if they were battling to find out who could hurt him more. Oh dear, Sirius-not Sirius, looked fuming.

“Nobody insults mine and abraxas’ grandfather's and gets away with it, may I hex him?”

“Back, Orion, though I am curious as to why he thinks I’d kill him. I trust rumours weren’t spread in my absence?” Everyone stepped back and shook their head ” Avery, what is your diagnosis?”

“To the first question, not that we’re aware of, for the latter, My lord, I think he’s delirious, he’s clutching his arm and there’s a peculiar scar in his forehead, perhaps a curse scar. Would you like me to see if he’s hurtin either account? It could be something like a concussion or more likely a magical sickness.”

“Hehehehe you all really sound like Draco”

“Avery, proceed.”

Hmmmm, what’s a Magical what?oh oh, Concussion, nonono his headache is tom/Voldemort/his Lord’s fault. ah, no brain hurts! Can’t think about stupid vow now! Need to stay awake! 

“My lord, he’s acting similarly- it’s almost like when you didn’t finish with Lestrange’s cerem- My Lord look! He has your mark!”

“Huh? Oh yeahyeah right, dumb-as-a-door, thingamajigs, red-eyes-red-mark, more-not lots-red-colours and boom! I don’t wanna fall again! I’m part of your cult too, look! Toooom please stop hurting me!”

All the words came out slurred and the pain made it too cloudy to filter what he was saying, he felt like he was under a mix of the cruciatus and felix Felicis. Huh, weird. What could have happened? he didn't do anything bad did he, maybe he should get back in his cupboard? Yes, exactly, he got up too fast too quickly, swayed around a little, until he was forced on the nearest bed by the teen who was looking him over for a reason unknown to him.

“Go, all of you. I don’t know who he is, but I will once I get him out of this state and finish his ceremony, you will be attending a meeting later on. Now go.”

Harry shifted his gaze from an annoyed and contemplative Tom, to a familiar face in the corner of the room “Theotheo? You’re not meant to be here are you? You’ve grownnn, when did you do that? You’re so tall!”

“My lord, he looks like he’s about to faint, it’s almost like when one of us is resisting.”

Huh? Oh yeah, there’s like a pulling feeling still, but-but He didn’t want to fall again!nononono...

“It seems so, now go Nott, we’ll speak later.”

oOoOo

Tom POV: 

He stared down at this gryffindor in front of him. He didn’t understand! How could an unknown teenager get through the common room, past the numerous -deadly- wards on the door and into the sixth year dormitory, without anyone alerting himself or Slughorn.

With a click swish of his wand, he found that all of his wards were still in place. Unbelievable! The only reason they knew that this boy was there, was due to the off chance that rosier had forgotten one of his books. If that hadn’t come to pass, who knows what could have happened in his absence! Everyone was on high alert due to the, ah, unfortunate death of Miss Warren a few nights ago, so how in merlin’s name did he get in here! He’d have to have apparated or possibly portkeyed. Either way he’s either incredibly powerful, incredibly lucky or inside help. Tom took a deep breath, he needed to keep decorum if he were to continue and finish this properly. 

But that mark on his arm… the same mark that his inner circle carried, his most trusted knights, and it had no business being in on a delirious and badly dressed gryffindor, a halfblood at best and mudblood at worst. He sneered at the thought. He hadn’t made the mistake of cursing God's name since he was a first year. Everyone knew that it was social suicide in the snakes den, even if he were in a state of delirium, the lion should know better.

He retrieved his wand from his holster and ran some complex diagnostic spells on the boy. It revealed that was about to go into a magical coma and if he didn’t finish the ritual remain that way for quite some time. No time to lose, he started chanting in parseltongue. 

~the ouroboros finds himself in full circle, from a new beginning, until the inevitable, you are complete and you are bound, you are complete and you are bound...~

As he drew to the end, he noted the boy's face held an image of brief recognition, curious, something to investigate, though apparently not now, considering the boy promptly fainted. With another wave of his and, he locked the brand’s automatic apparition ability, before it took him back from where he came from. The mark seemed conflicted, it’s head swirled and hissed in dissatisfaction, until it finally acquiesced and settled down. Odd to see it react in such a way, he shall have answers soon enough.

Tom looked over the boy in front of him, he decided that it would be too dangerous to attempt to legillimens him before he recovered from his bout of hysteria, not to mention how damaged he looked. He thought back to that time with Lestrange when he unwittingly made a near fatal mistake(not that he’d admit to it). The two were in the chamber for Rabastan’s indoctoration and all was well and good, until he received a message from Orion. Slughorn was trying to find them. They ended prematurely and he sent his follower to Avery in order to apply a salve and heal his mark. After a brief conversation with the head of house, he found Lestrange in a similar state to which they walked in on the gryffindor, minus the supposed curse scar clutching and mysterious summoning avoidance. He finished the ceremony and he was better by the next morning.

Tom wandlessly lifted the boy into the air and placed a strong disillusionment off the pair of them, then proceeded through the common room and up the stair cases. Until he found the seventh. Perhaps he shouldn’t take an unknown variable into their meeting place? That thought disappeared when he thought back on the vow boy would have taken, he would order him not to reveal it to anyone.

The boy had been right earlier, he was angry, he was also confused, as strange as it sounds. When this boy wakes up, he would keep his emotions under control. Making his first horcrux had started to take a toll on him, but it would be no time until he was put to rights. A night's sleep should do him good, but for now he must call his knights. 

Walking into the standard meeting rooms, hogwarts had provided, he sat the gryffindor onto one of the chairs and re-illusioned them both. Taking out the boy's arm, he pressed his wand into it, ignoring the unconscious wince from the other. He ordered his servants to the room of requirements and gave a second command for Avery to follow with a pepper-up and standard salve. 

oOoOo

Harry POV:

“Enervate”

Harry awoke with a start, when had he fallen asleep? Merlin, his head hurt. Was this what a hangover felt like? He wouldn’t know he was never allowed alcohol, where did he get alcohol? Harry slowly opened his eyes. wracking his brains, he could barelyremember anything. All he could muster up other than the bright light and- ah. Harry could feel his eyes widen comically as he clocked that too-familiar smiirk. It definitely looked better with the hair. 

“Hello My? Ma- V” he winced”...Tom riddle?”

Right, good start, so the vow was as confused as he was? In addition, any attempt at muttering ‘Voldemort’ out loud results in pain, good to know . 

“Good evening. It seems I do not need introductions, you on the other hand, have me very intrigued. Care to comment?”

Harry just stared, he had no idea what to say and he certainly didn’t care to comment. Instead he just sat there with his mouth agape, opening and closing like a goldfish.

“Now, before my knights get here, is there anything you would deem wise to tell me, perhaps your name would be a start?”

He asked it as a question, but he could tell it was an order. At least it wasn’t confused about that. He tried to resist, but his attempts turned into further stabbing pains in his lower left arm, duly noted. 

“Hi, ah… Harry James potter…”

He rubbed the back of his neck and looked down at the floor briefly, looked back up and was met with stony grey eyes.

“Go on, I’m sure there’s more.”

Tom was approaching. He didn’t stop approaching. There was only one piece of information that probably wasn’t wise, but it seemed all logic was working against him today.  
“I-I think I traveled back in Time.”

He stopped dead in front of him

“You traveled… back in time.”

It wasn’t phrased as a question, but answered all the same:

“Yes.”

Tom hummed and looked him up and down as if his clothes would give him answers.what? The uniform was exactly the same.

“And why, pray tell, did you travel in time. A How would be much appreciated too, if you please.”

Harry stuttered, he felt like this could go very wrong. Tom’s tone of voice hasn’t changed since they began talking. If Harry hadn’t known any better than to not sass back, it was likely he’d be writhing on the floor under a crucio by now.

“I- I’m not sure it’s a good idea to tell you t-the time lines will be-“

He cut off, by now he was on the floor in pain, the assault on both his scar and mark, was enough to knock him off his feet. It seemed his fare was inevitable either way. He remained down there for a few moments, until it stopped. His lord was looking down on him. At least his reckless streak had taken some time off and his common sense had come back from sick leave. If Harry said anything more hermione would have his head. He’d had enough lectures after that fiasco in 3rd year.

“Hmm, that can be easily solved. Tell me, did my future self recognise you when you first saw him?”

Well, that’s not as easy as he may think. Does he mean when he tried to kill him the first time, second time, third time or-

Right, he was asked a direct question. 

“That’s difficult. T-here was some circumstances that-“

“I believe you are avoiding the question again. Though from your body language, I can conclude the answer was most likely no. Therein lies my alternate timeline theory, which ultimately gives youthe chance o tell the truth. Now, I believe I asked for a how. You will describe the events that have taken place to me, starting from this morning”

The teenage dark lord paused and took a step closer “You are here for a reason, I can feel it.” 

Harry tensed and gulped as long elegant fingers brushed aside his fringe and proceeded to ghost along the surface of his scar. He ready himself for the pain but none came. ‘I’m sorry Hermione, but I think my reckless streak is returning.’

Putting far too much stock in what Tom told him, going against everything he’s ever been told, Harry described the events, starting with breakfast. He detailed the pensieve memory and brought up the book from the room of requirement. As Tom watched with wide eyes, Harry told him a brief summary of the conversation he had with his older self, which followed with the Half finished marking ceremony. As a few sidenotes, he added his parseltongue ability and the prophecy for good measure, he’d rather not hide anything important, it could come back andbite ( or crucio) him. He couldn’t believe how obvious it all was now, of course the prophecy was self fulfilling. The horcrux, twin wands, “either must die at the hand of the other” it all fits! Honestly, he was such a naive idiot a few hours ago. Having your world flipped on its axis often changes perspective. 

“So you are a horcrux.” Tom breathed “of course, what orders are you acting under?

“I’m not to call you my lord or master in front of my peers or light affiliated adults and I’m not to discuss our conversation from my time at the manor with anyone but yourself. Oh and I’m supposed to use words.” He looked down shyly.

“As for the first order, I wish to amend it to allow you to refer to me as your lord in the presence of my knights. They should be arriving in a few moments.”Tom took his seat and motioned him off of the ground, gesturing to the one opposite him. 

“As we have not been blown out of existence, I believe my time travel theory has proved correct. Had my elder self been informed of these goings on, he would not have made the same mistakes that he did. Including you Harry James Potter. Unless there was an obliviation and I highly doubt that. 

“I’ve placed a block on the automatic-apparation feature on your mark. If I lift it and you do not resist the pull, I believe it should take you back to where you came from. I have anchored you to me, so if I decide to replace that block, you will be drawn straight back here. Whilst I have no idea how you are doing this, finding out is not my priority right now. In the mean time, you are to become acquainted with your fellow knights. You may inform them of your name and that your circumstances relate to time travel. You are to say that you are newly marked and a little behind on pure blood etiquette, they will educate you, you do seem to be lacking. You do not know how you are here. Nothing else is permitted, besides standard conversation and pleasantries. I will personally inform them of more in regards to your situation if I feel it’s necessary, but until then, we need to get you settled in here at hogwarts. What did you bring with you?”

Harry let the orders take route, he was beginning to regret the decisions that led him here, but not so much that it felt detrimental. There was an odd freedom that came with not having the wizarding world on your shoulders, not having to do the ‘right’ thing because that’s what everyone expects you to do. Having to deal with public opinion, the poisonous gossip, the occasional fake friend, really put an unknown weight on his chest that he hadn’t realised before, but it had lifted since it had taken that vow. An ironic nonsensical freedom indeed. 

“I have everything that I’m wearing now and some broken glasses that are probably on your dorm floor. Your future self had my wand.”

Tom stared at him in thought for a few seconds, until he came to a conclusion.

“We have a few options, either you buy a new wand and school supplies or I send you back for a few hours in order for you to collect them. Considering you don’t have money, I should think the last option would be better.”

With Harry’s affirmative, he continued “if you can convince my elder self to relieve you from his summons, I can take the block off of your apparition feature. This would be better for all. I’d prefer it if he only summoned you if it was urgent, you cannot be there for both of us and considering you are anchored here and that I am in charge of the finer features of our bond, it would be wiser to keep you here. perhaps you could organise a weekly meeting, on the weekends? Be sure to organise it so you aren’t missed.”

He pointed his wand at Harry’s arm, hissed a few words, following with “see you in three hours, Harry”

And just like that, his life got ripped to shreds and sewn back together in the matter of hours. Turns out that it was only lunch time. Who’d have thought? Time flies when you pledge loyalty to a murderous dark lord. Or more accurately, when you’ve just been popped out of one existence and into another, falling hard on a hardwood floor, with eyes staring down at him and a wand following suit. Just the normal school day.

**Author's Note:**

> I apologise for any and all typos/gramma mistakes, they’re not my strong suit and i may be writing on my phone. If you see any and you feel like pointing any out, I’d be very thankful ;)


End file.
